My Gundam Wing/STAR WARS crossover!
by Wild Melody
Summary: this is my first Gundam Wing fic! i decided to cross it with STAR WARS! i can hear the groans already! please just read it then decide how good or bad it is. but please reand and review or flame if you feel the need.
1. My Gundam Wing/STAR WARS crossover!

AN: Hi all! This is the fic that I will be working on till I get rid of my Writer's Block on my other fic! I don't know how long this one is going to be so bear with me k? And until I can actually write on Alternate History this is probably what I will be posting! And Reviews always help! **hint!! hint!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except those that I might make up!). I am just borrowing them for a while! So please don't be mad and please don't sue! You wouldn't get much maybe a quarter or so! This is written for the enjoyment of myself and others who wish to read this! 

This is going to be a Gundam Wing and STAR WARS crossover! And for the time lines?!? ummmm…. Gundam Wing: don't know! But the gundams didn't get distroyed! STAR WARS: ? sometime in the X-Wing time line!

A Gundam Wing and STAR WARS crossover!

by 

Wild Melody

@@@@ The Gundam Universe @@@@@

All five gundams where present and accounted for in the present battle. Even with their updated gundams the five pilots where having a hard time trying to eliminate the new mobile dolls. When briefed at the Preventers headquarters they had been given some obviously obsolete data on these new mobile dolls. These things fought more like the pilots themselves, which made for an interesting battle, the only thing that the new mobile dolls had going for them was the fact that there where more of them than there where Gundams. 

"If anyone out there has an idea, I think that we should try it," stated Trowa calmly.

"Yeah I got one for ya Trowa." responded the Shinigami pilot. "But it'll take me a few minutes to get it ready."

"Well what are you waiting for you braided baka!" Was the response that came from the Wing Zero pilot.

"This is an INJUSTICE!" (guess who!) exclaimed and exasperated Wufei.

"Just calm down Wufei," came the voice of Quatre. "Lets give Duo all the time we can ok?" 

@@@ A few minutes later @@@

"Ok guys its ready when I give the word ya'll get as far away from me as you can got it?" stated Duo. 

"Duo what is it you are going to do? You aren't going to do a self-destruct are you?!?" demanded Quatre.

"No no! I just planted a special little cocktail out there for our buddies! A little thing that I think I'll call the 'Shinigami Cocktail'. Its my personal blend of explosives that ought to take out everything, including a gundam if it is caught in the blast range! Now GO!" explained Duo. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!" Who promptly turned his back on the cocktail and took off as fast as his gundam could go! The rest just followed his example and took off as fast as their gundams would take them.

Suddenly everything started to go white around the pilots, who turned to watch the explosion, just in time to see each other for the last time in familiar surroundings, to loose conciousness. 

@@@ In another dimension @@@

"Rouge leader this is Rouge nine. I've got something here that I don't think that you are going to believe!"

"Nine this is Leader. What is it?" asked Wedge.

"Sir I think it would be best if you came and saw it for your self. Then you can tell me if it is just my sensors or a hallucination." 

Soon Wedge (Rouge leader) pulled his X-wing up side Corran's (Rouge nine).

"You are seeing what I am seeing right Commander?" asked a curious Corran Horn.

"Well let's get this thing back to base and see what we can discover, shall we?" stated Wedge.

Both pilots got their R-2 units to deploy their towropes. And the two got the DeathScythe and pulled it as best they could back to base. 

@@@@@@

"Well Cubber what is this thing?" asked Corran. (Cubber is just a person I came up with I think)

"Well I can tell you this much about it. It seems built for stealth fighting. I've tried all out sensors and some Imp ones that I have and I can't get a single reading on the thing! I'm pretty sure thought that there's a pilot or an AI (Artificial Intelligence) system in there somewhere in there. But I favor the pilot theory. Comm'ere and I'll show ya'll why that is." With that Cubber climbed up the ladder with Wedge and Corran following close behind. "This here's the reason." as he pointed to a switch. "The only reason that I haven't really done anything is because I wanted some more people around when I tried to open this thing up in case there is like some kind of self-destruct that ya'll might be able to defuse in there."

"Well lets just open it and see what we got in there shall we." stated Wedge calmly, moving forward to press the button.

What they soon saw astonished them. Inside this thing there appeared to be a teenager. Although it was obvious that he was unconscious, it was still a suprising site to the three men. 

The young man had waist length chestnut colored hair that ran behind him in a braid. He was wearing what appeared to be some kind of flared black pants, a long sleeved black shirt which was rolled up a bit to just above his elbows revealing a white underlining and a high neck that was open, just a bit to show a small rectangle of white at his throat. 

"Ok! Lets get him, if it is a him outta there and in to the Infirmary." Wedge pulled out a commlink and spoke into it. "I need a med team and a stretcher down in the hangar ASAP! Antilles out." 

@@@ Later in the Infirmary @@@

"Well, this person you brought in is defiantly a humanoid male. I would guess that he's somewhere in his mid-teens. It's amazing, while he only appears to have been knocked out, but his physical condition indicates that he is far above normal humans at his age. He has heightened reflexes; his muscle tone is what I'd expect to find in an experienced fighter pilot. And it appears that he has a heightened healing ability as well, there's no need to put him in a bacta tank, and he should be coming around in a little while. " said the on-duty medic. "Where did you find him, if I can ask?"

"In space. In some kind of suit, I have never before seen." answered Wedge.

Little did they know that Duo was awake listening to every word that they had said.

"Well come on I would like to show you something." said the medic leading Wedge and Corran out of the room.

As soon as the door had slid shut Duo was up and looking for his clothes. 

"Ok. First things first. I gotta get back to Deathscythe and figure out where the heck I am. I don't think that I'm anywhere near home, that's for sure." 

Putting on his clothes one of the first things that he noticed was the lack of his scythe. "Man! Now I gotta get back to Deathscythe." Finding his way cautiously, Duo finally found the hangar that had his Gundam in it. It only looked like they had a few guards on it the other people where only there gawking at it. Till one of the guards reminded them that they had to get to work. 

Suddenly the commlinks at the guards sides beeped and Duo froze. "Be careful you two. The guy who was in the Infirmary is out there somewhere. He's probably going for his suit. Said person is about 5'5" male; he has chestnut hair that's in a braid. Stop politely if possible only. No stun. If all else fails try to corner him and keep him cornered. Antilles out." 

'So they wanna catch me hmm? Well they'll have to find me first.' thought Duo as he climbed up Deathscythe's side. 'Man this'll be kinda noticeable, but I gotta get my other scythe.' Sighing to himself he pressed the button to open Deathscythe's hatch. 

Guard 1 noticed the hatch opening and grabbed his commlink "Commander Antilles. He's here at his 'suit', sir!" "Understood be there in a few seconds." 

Duo by now had noticed that the guards had notified their superiors and reinforcements would be there soon; he jumped down and hit a button on the tube that he had been holding and it unfolded into a bo staff, with which he k.o.'ed the closest guard. 

"Now to make my get away." only to turn around and see that he'd been surrounded by curious people. "Shit!" Seeing that the people where giving him some room but not enough to suit him, Duo hit the other button on the grip. And out popped the thermal blade. Seeing the blade and what it was made of a couple of the people started whispering "Jedi" to one another. Then the people split at one point to let someone through. 

"Well its good to see you up and around young man. I am Commander Wedge Antilles of the New Republic. We can continue this conversation elsewhere if you would put your weapon away? Ok people you can go back to what you where doing! thanx!" Wedge said as the crowd slowly dispersed as directed.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know that you are not a part of OZ?" asked Duo as he kept the scythe between him and Wedge.

"Who or what is OZ? And why should we know anything about it?" asked Wedge. "Well how about you just coming with me for a few minutes? You can keep your weapon if you like, but would you mind putting it away?" 

Warily Duo studied Wedge and Corran who had slipped up beside Wedge, Whistler his R-2 unit rolled along behind him. Duo noticed the droid; slightly shocked he put the thermal scythe up. "Whoa! What's that?" as he pointed at Whistler. 

"That's my R-2 unit, his names is Whistler," replied Corran. 

"Well there's one more thing for you to see," said Wedge as he led Duo around Deathscythe. Have you ever seen anything like this?" as he stepped away. right in front of Duo to let him see the X-wing that was being repaired.

"Whoa. Way wild! What is it?" asked an excited Duo. 

"That's an X-wing, a snubfighter." answered Corran. "Now will you answer a question for us? Who are you?"

"O-o-o-okay now I know I'm not home. Name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" said Duo. 

@@@ Later at Down Time @@@

"Man that was good!" exclaimed Duo as he leaned back. "So whadda ya wanna talk about?" 

"Well I for one would like to know about you and where you come from," said Wedge as he put a recorder on the table.

"Well what do you wanna know since your recording just ask away! I don't read minds, that's more of Quatre's field, actually he reads emotions."

"What's your name?" said Wedge.

"Ok just like I told you; my name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!"

"What's that thing we found you in?" asked Corran.

"Huh? You mean Deathscythe? That's my gundam. Well where I come from its an advanced mobile suit." replied Duo.

"Are there any more suits like yours?" asked Corran.

There was a silence present in the young man; he looked like he was deciding on what to say or maybe how much to say. Finally he sighed. "The others will want to kill me for this probably. But yeah there are more suits like mine. To more specific there are 4 more."

"What do you mean that the others might want to kill you when they find out?" asked Wedge.

"Well ya see where we come from there is a war going on, or at least there was. We finally won about 2 months ago and tried to insure world peace. There are still some hold outs back home. This all started with Operation Meteor. That was where 5 boys had been selected and trained to pilot the Gundams. We where selected by the Doctors who had created the Gundams. Each of us was trained for general things a soldier should know and then we had our back up skills, the things that we each excelled at. 01 was trained as a hacker. 02, that's me, I was trained in explosives and assassination, that kind of things. 03 was a performer, he was for many operations a walking arsenal and decoy. 04 his specialty is strategy and survival. 05 his specialty is hand to hand, other weapons and judicial type stuff, I never really asked. Each of us was sent to Earth to eliminate OZ, the organization that had taken over and was controlling the Earth. We all went to the Earth, not knowing about each other. Each of us thinking that we where the only ones sent to Earth, it wasn't until later that we all met. We all met in the middle of different battles. It wasn't until sometime later that we all met face to face and started working together. Then we became a kind of team, friends almost family. At least its that way for me, I don't know how the others feel. During the war with OZ there was always the chance that we would be captured and tortured made to inform on the others. Then it was always possible that they would have found a possible way to turn us against the other pilots. That happened to me once, I never did give them anything. Heh!" snorted Duo. "Well they where holding me and Deathscythe, that's my gundam, to be used for public execution. I was able to escape with the help of 01; but it was not possible to get my gundam. Shortly after I got out OZ broadcast the end of Deathscythe, its was not a fun time for me. Its wasn't till I got captured for the second time, the time I went in to eliminate the doctors that I found out that the doctors where rebuilding the gundams and updating them for us. Shortly there after that we escaped again that we found out that the White Fang, a rebel organization with some questionable methods, had a space station that could eliminate the Earth. Shortly there after the leader of OZ had amassed his armed forces to go against the White Fang. that was the only battle which we, the gundam pilots stood with OZ. at the very end we won. We have been on clean up duty I guess you could say with the peace keeping force called the Preventers. I think the others where somewhat shocked to have survived to see the end of the war. I think we all had thought and where prepared to die or be killed for what we where doing."

silence reigned for a few minutes as the other two men considered what Duo had just finished saying. 

after a few more minutes of silence Wedge finally broke the silence. "that sounds a lot like what has happened between us and the Empire. but in our case The Empire had taken over the whole known Galaxy. we are still finding and trying to defeat the remains of the Empire. So you thinkn that you might like to help us with it? and maybe while we are at it we can help you find your friends. so what do you say. if my superiors ok it would you like to fight with us Duo? you think your friends will fight with us also?"

Duo considered the question seriously before he answered. "ok sure. we find the others and I'll talk to them. but there is something that I can do that would make it easier for them to find us. if its ok I'll set Deathscythe for it. all right?"

Duo stood up "ok which way is it to the hangar?" he asked.

"I'll show you the way," said Corran, as he stood and walked away.

@@@ Moments later @@@

"ok there we go. I put a signal that only the others can decode. what it was, was something that was used in the war. it was a mission, that was/is something that none of the others will disreguard, but follow to the letter. what I did was say that the mission was to regroup at this coordinates and to bring their gundams, not to leave them behind in a secured location. I also give them directions on how to approach and what to look for. it will show up in their individual gundams when they power up for repairs or after a rest period. they know that it could only have come from 1 of 5 people. they will also try to contact me on our usual frequency. so it would be a good thing that I don't go too far from Deathscythe for a couple of days.

@@@@ On another planet some light years away @@@@

A huge man shaped machine hit the ground and threw sand for hundred of yards in all directions, catching the attention of a young man that had just gotten leave. 

"Uncle Huff, I'll be back in an hour or two!" shouted Gavin.

*****************

Well that's all for now! What do ya'll think? Reviews are always welcome! They help fuel the thought process!! 


	2. My Gundam Wing/STAR WARS crossover Part ...

AN: I'd like to thank all the nice ppl who reviewed my work! And for those who have asked about Luke and Han, don't worry just keep reading! There isn't going to be any Relena in this fic! I don't really like her. Leia may or may not be putting in an appearance. But please read and review! Anyone got an idea for a title I'd like to hear it! I'm fresh out of ideas on titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have and probably never will….* sobs *! More's the pity! I don't own STAR WARS either! Both are owned by people with lost of money and lots of lawyers! Please don't sue me you wouldn't get much….. digs in pockets, and pulls out what's there …. A quarter, some candy and some lint. 

'……..' indicates thought

My Gundam Wing/STAR WARS Crossover Part 2

by

Wild Melody

A huge man shaped machine hit the ground and threw sand for hundred of yards in all directions, catching the attention of a young man that had just gotten leave. 

"Uncle Huff, I'll be back in an hour or two!" shouted Gavin, as he grabbed a speeder to see what had landed.

Soon the sand had settled. The machine looked to be about 16-17 meters tall. It was mainly white with black and gold on parts of themachine. 

"……mmmm. Whatever you are you are a pretty impressive piece of work!" Gavin stated to himself. "Well let's see what else I can see since I'm here." Climbing up he noticed 'well whatever this is it makes a pretty good look out point.' Then took a step back accidentally hitting a button that he didn't know was there. But hearing the hiss of pressurization turned quickly and took a step back. 

Then the cockpit swung open, to reveal a young man in his mid-teens with light blonde hair. The teen was dressed in a most unusual fashion for Tatooine Gavin noted. The tan slacks light lavender shirt and dark brown vest did not seem very practical or able to provide any protection to the teen.

"Well who ever you are I'd better get you home and see how bad off you are." he told the unconscious teen as he pull the other out of the cockpit. 

@@@ Later in the Darklighhter household @@@

"Well Uncle he should be coming around soon……" Quatre heard as he slowly came to. "……I'll go and check on him. Naw, its ok I'll take that in don't worry about it….." Then the door opened a little and a head poked in.

"Good you're awake, are you hungry? I brought a meal just in case you where." stated Gavin.

"………Um yes thank you I am." said Quatre. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and where am I?"

"Oh that's easy and not at all rude. My name's Gavin and you are in my Uncle Huff's house. We are on Tatooine, just in case you where wondering." said Gavin.

Quatre just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "I - I am sorry I do not think that I heard you right. You said that we are on a planet called Tatooine? Where is Earth from here?"

Gavin cocked his head to the side. "I am sorry I don't think that I have ever heard of a planet called Earth. But I must confess that I am curious about that machine I found you in. What is it? Where did you get it?"

"I am sorry, I cannot tell you that. For all I know you could be an agent for the OZ organization." said Quatre.

"OZ? What's that or who for that matter? I can assure you that I am not an agent for this thing that you are talking about. And if you like I can show you around after you have eaten. Maybe then you'll see why I am not apart of this OZ you keep talking about." said Gavin as he headed back out of the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes, ok Quatre?" 

"Yes thank you." Quatre replied. 

@@@ 15 minutes later @@@

"Hey Quatre ya ready for a walk around outside?" asked Gavin as he entered the room.

"Yes surely."

"Well then lets go" Gavin replied as he lead the way outside.

One of the first things that Quatre noticed was how it felt outside. "Aaaaaahh. It feels like home out here!"

"Where's home Quatre?" 

"The desert on Earth. So what about your superiors? When do you have to report in?" asked Quatre as he calmly though shocked if you knew where to look.

"So I trust you don't still think I work for this OZ organization?" replied Gavin.

"Yes. There is no way for OZ to have anything like what you have here," said Quatre as he gestured covering the droids and the X-wing.

"Well I'll check in in a couple of hours. But before then do you want to go to that thing that I found you in? It's just a few minutes from here."

"Definitely! Did it appeared damaged in any way?" asked Quatre excitedly. 

"Nope. Not that I could see. Lets go." 

Both men jumped in the speeder and they where underway. Shortly Sandrock came into view. 

"Now lets just check to see if there is any messages from any of the others!"

"Others Quatre? How many more of these things are there? What is this any way?"

"I am sorry Gavin, but there are 4 other pilots and Gundams. 01 was trained as a hacker. 02, was trained in explosives and assassination, that kind of things. 03 was a performer, he was for many operations a walking arsenal and decoy. 04 that's me, my specialties have been strategy and survival. 05 his specialty is hand to hand, other weapons and judicial type stuff. "

Soon Quatre had scrambled up his gundam and was opening up the cockpit, to hear the familiar beeping that indicated there was a message/mission waiting for him. Mission: regroup at point 2541-56. And contact others on message band 100.3 Mhz1. "Hey, Gavin. Looks like I've got a mission."

"Really what is it. Quatre?"

"Supposed to regroup with the others at point 2541-56, and try to make contact if possible. I'm gonna try to contact any of the others to see if they're ok. You wanna stay close incase they have made contact with any of your people?"

"Sure go a head."

Pulling down the screen he initiated the call. "This is the Desert Noble calling the Perfect Soldier, Shinigami, Silencer, and the Dragon. Come in please. Anyone there? I repeat this is the Desert Noble calling the Perfect Soldier, Shinigami, Silencer, and the Dragon. Come in please. 

After a few moments of silence that seemed to stretch for hours. Then came the much awaited words. "Hey Desert Noble, this is Shinigami. I repeat Desert Noble, this is Shinigami. What's shaking?!? Where are you Quatre?!?" came Duo's voice.

@@@ The Boreallis base @@@

There was a beeping heard indicating that there was an incoming message. Just as Duo, Wedge and Corran entered the hangar just in time for Duo to swing up to hear the end of the message. 

"…………….. Silencer, and the Dragon. Come in please. Anyone there? I repeat this is the Desert Noble calling the Perfect Soldier, Shinigami, Silencer, and the Dragon. Come in please. " 

" Hey Desert Noble, this is Shinigami. I repeat Desert Noble, this is Shinigami. What's shaking?!? Where are you Quatre?!? I got found by these really kewl people. They seem to be doing here what we where doing back home. Supposedly they are called the New Republic, who are like us, and their enemy is called the Empire, who's like OZ. The only difference is that they are a lot farther along on their task than we are back home. What was the name of the guy who found you Quatre?"

"His name is Gavin. I seem to be on a planet that is completely desert. This is wonderful. Its almost like being home for a little while. What are the names of the people who found you Duo?"

"Well their names are Wedge Antilles and Corran Horn. Do you think that your new friend knows 'em? Hold on and I'll ask Wedge if he knows your friend." said Duo. 

"Hey Wedge! Do ya know a guy by the name of Gavin? On some kind of a desert planet?"

"Gavin? Yeah! He's on leave for a visit home. On Tatooine. Can I get in there and talk a bit?" said Wedge.

Mean while Quatre conferred with Gavin. "Gavin do you know some people named Wedge and Corran?"

"Yes. Wedge is my superior officer. Why what's going on?" asked Gavin.

"Well it seems that one of the other pilots got found by those too and he's at the base. That those to are on.

After all talks are done. "Hey Quatre, Wedge says to tell Gavin that his leave just got cancelled and the two of you are to show up at the Boreallis as soon as possible. And don't forget your gundam man! We're gonna have to find the others." Duo said.

"Gavin, did you hear that?" came Wedge's voice.

"Yes sir! Well all I got to do is tell Uncle Huff and arrange transport for his gundam." came Gavin's reply. 

@@@@@@  
  
  
There ya'll go! That's all for today's installment. PLEASE R&R! 

Thanx!

Wild Melody


	3. My Gundam Wing/STAR WARS crossover Part ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or STAR WARS! STAR WARS is owned by George Lucas, I don't know who owns GW! But both ppls are pretty KEWL!!

My Gundam Wing/STAR WARS crossover part 3

Last time-Duo contacted Quatre &

********On a Forest Planet Far away*********

A large blue, red, and green metallic thing crashed down to the forest floor, drawing the attention of the dentins.

"Aw!! can't the Empire just sit still for a few weeks?" asked Han

**I do not think that what ever crashed was from the Empire, Han** said Chewie. 

That jerked Han to stop. "What?!? Whadda ya mean by that Chewie?"

**The mass that hit is to much for something of theirs.** said Chewie as he took off in the direction of the thing.

*********Inside Nataku*******

****

^Groan**^** " Injustice! What Ever Maxwell put in that tea, he'd better not do it again!" said Wufei groggily. After waking up a little more, started to check the area to see where he was. Turning on Nataku's sensors all he could see where huge trees, and several creatures approaching rapidly.

"Well Nataku, where ever we are it isn't home, but OZ might still be there. careful." Then decided to approach the natives to see what he could find out.

But before he could open the hatch Wufei heard footsteps just below the cockpit. He heard "yeah Chewie there's something in there all right."

'''Chewie'?!? What kind of name is that?' though Wufei. 'Well might as well see who or what I'm going to be dealing with.' as he opened the hatch.

********Outside the hatch********

"Yeah Chewie. There's some thing in there in there, any clue about what?" Han asked his friend. 

**I think it's a human, Han. I'm not sure, this is like nothing human I have ever smelled before.** answered Chewie.

Soon after those words left Chewie's mouth both of them felt a slight rumble was felt through the metal, but before could warn Han away from the area that he'd though of as the Hatch a small being had already jumped out and had Han prisoner with a blade at his throat.

"Who are you? What is that? And where am I?" demanded the being behind Han.

"Hey my name's Han; the that is a Wookie, his name is Chewbacca, or Chewie for short." to which Chewie growled threateningly at Wufei. "As to where you are friend, your on his home planet Kashyyyk."

"And how do I know that you are not a part of OZ?" asked Wufei.

"Well friend does this OZ of yours have anything like that blaster Chewie has in his hands?" asked Han. That stopped Wufei for a minute, as he examined the said blaster and checking it against his memory of all OZ weapons.

"No they don't" Wufei slowly admitted

"Than would you mind letting me go?"

"What would Chewbacca do if I did?"

Giving Chewie a meaning full glance Han supplied "Chewie won't do any thing, Right Chewie?" To which the only answer was a sigh.

"Very well." said Wufei as he lowered the blade stepped away. "My name is Chang Wufei."

"Okay, Chang. Lets head on back to the village." said Han as he pulled out a comlink. "OK highness-ness we're coming back, and we've got company."

"Understood" came a female voce at the other end.

********Moments later at the Wookie village********

"Here we are Highness-ness" Han said as they arrived at the village.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leia Organa-Solo." stated stated the brown haired woman.

"I am Chang Wufei," said Wufei bowing, "But you and call me Wufei."

"May I ask why you to be referred to by your last name?"

"Because in my country the clan name, which is Chang, is first then your personal name is last."

"Ah." said Han. "Well Wufei, can you tell us how you came to be on Kaskyyyk?" as the group sat down.

Wufei then proceeded to explain about the various pilots and their Gundams. After he finished, his wrist comm went off telling him that there was a message for him that there was a message for him in his Gundam.

"Please excuse me, I must get back to Nataku." Wufei said as he got up.

"I'll go with you" offered Han, who was followed by Chewie and Leia.

"…. calling the Desert Noble, Perfect Soldier, the Dragon. and the Silencer."

"Ok let's see where this baka is" said Wufei as he activated the secure line. "This is Dragon to Shinigami, where are you Shinigami?"

*******Across Space at the base*******

"…Dragon calling Shinigami, where are you Shinigami?"

Soon up popped a screen with a familiar screen with a familiar baka. "Hey Wufei!! Where are you man?"

"On a planet called Kashyyyk."

"Have you met any people there Wu-man? I've made a couple of new friends."

"Yes, I've met an Onna that is named Princess Leia and a man named Han Solo."

"Can you say that last name again Wufei. I don't think I heard you right" said the shocked Image of the Deathscythe pilot.

"Han Solo, what are the names of your new friends, Duo?"

"Wedge and Corran. Hold on a sec. Wu-man. Hey Wedge…Hey Wu-man! Do you think you can ask this Princess and Han to drop you off at the Borealis Base? I've already heard from Quatre and he's on his way here. He should be here tomorrow morning, and if you hurry you could be here by here by early afternoon."

At this Wufei paused to ask Han and Leia if they could take Nataku and himself to the before mentioned base. At their quiet conformation he turned back to Duo "Very well Shinigami I shall see you by tomorrow afternoon as he cut the connection.

End Part 3

AN: thank you every one for your AWESOME reviews! I hope ya'll keep reading on. I know Duo sounds a little OOC, but that will be changing. **evil grins** I have some ideas for things, if ya'll have any I wouldn't mind hearing them! So far I have had nominations for the title as Gundam WARS and STAR Wing. lemme know what ya'll think!!!


End file.
